<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Phone by C0caC0la</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879974">On the Phone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0caC0la/pseuds/C0caC0la'>C0caC0la</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Suicide, real minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0caC0la/pseuds/C0caC0la</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo is stressed and panicking, he calls the only person he knows he can trust for closure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you’ve read the tags, there’s suicide in here. Don’t read if it’s a sensitive topic for you. </p>
<p>I had a dream last night and I wrote it for vent purposes. </p>
<p>This also takes place before Friday’s stream, just after the meeting with Dream</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy refused to talk to Tubbo ever since the meeting with Dream. As much as the president wanted to try and maybe clear things up, they were both making it rather hard for each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t want to exile Tommy, he wanted to rule New L’Manberg with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s barely been a day, and the stress was already too much for Tubbo. Quackity and Fundy had left him to do his own thing for the time being, Wilbur’s ghost was off doing who knows what. So he was all on his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo fell back against the wall of his room, blinking the tears from his eyes. He reached for his cellphone and dialed the only number he felt he could trust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tubbo?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo.. where’s Tommy?” Tubbo asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He doesn’t want to talk right now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ranboo said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can leave a message.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… sure. Tell him-” Tubbo cut himself off to wince in pain, he let out a quiet whine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tubbo, are you okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.. Yeah- I’m fine, sorry…” Tubbo took a quick second to refocus before he continued talking, “Please, tell Tommy I’m sorry for calling him selfish… I’m sorry for even </span>
  <em>
    <span>considering </span>
  </em>
  <span>exiling him…” Tubbo’s voice seemed to get more and more panicked, and his breathing picked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo stared down at his stomach where he had stabbed himself a few minutes before. Why?? Tubbo opened his mouth, “H-help…” his voice was barely a whisper and then he dropped his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo could barely hear Ranboo asking him what was wrong, and then a new voice, Tommy’s, started talking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tubbo?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He called for his friend, panicked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tubbo, what’s wrong?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tubbo, answer me!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tommy’s POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy’s POV of the phone call.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy was angry. Tubbo was going to exile him and there’s nothing he could do. When he finally thought he had the upper hand over Dream, it failed horribly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was sitting on the bench, Ranboo at his side. He was in the middle of expressing his concerns about his future, when a faint ringing interrupted him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy pulled out his cellphone and looked at the caller ID. Tubbo. Tommy handed it to Ranboo, “Please answer… I don’t wanna talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo nodded and answered the call, “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy watched Ranboo’s expression closely. He couldn’t hear Tubbo on the other side of the line. “Tubbo? … He doesn’t want to talk right now. I can leave a message.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy frowned, he didn’t want to know what Tubbo wanted to say, he was afraid. He went on high alert, seeing Ranboo’s face change from calm to worried. “Tubbo, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy tilted his head, silently asking Ranboo what Tubbo was saying. Ranboo glanced at Tommy and then his face paled, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes widened and then he grabbed the phone from Ranboo, “Tubbo?!” He shouted into the phone. There was nothing but dead silence that answered him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo, what’s wrong?!” He got off the bench, starting to pace around, “Tubbo, answer me!” He yelled, sounding pissed. But there was still nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy frowned, hanging up on Tubbo. “That dickhead!” He said the first thing that came to his mind, he grabbed Ranboo’s suit sleeve and started dragging him to where Tubbo was living. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped at the door, hesitating before storming in, “Tubbo I—” Tommy went silent, staring at the scene in front of him, and he screamed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Tommy finding Tubbo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who knew a dream of mine would become this?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” Tommy screamed, rushing to his friend and falling to his knees. Tubbo’s knees were pulled close to his chest, and his head hung low, his hair hiding his blank face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked down, seeing that Tubbo’s phone was still on. He stared at his own contact info, taking a shallow breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced back up at Tubbo, shakily reaching a hand over to brush the hair out of his face. Tubbo’s eyes were closed, and Tommy could see faint tear stains on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy let out a choked sob as he hugged the body of his best friend. He started to whisper apologies to him, tightening his grip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seems that when Tommy screamed that caught someone’s attention because, along with Ranboo, Quackity walked in. “What happened?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t answer, he didn’t even realize that Quackity had arrived. He ignored everyone there, continuing to ramble about how sorry he was to Tubbo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, Tommy was being held back by Ranboo as Quackity carried Tubbo’s body out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sobbed, trying to break free from Ranboo’s grasp. When he soon gave up, he turned and hugged Ranboo tightly, just needing someone there at that moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo hugged Tommy back with no hesitation. He blinked away tears of his own, he found himself thinking about the last thing he heard Tubbo say. The quiet, fearful cry for help. That’s something he knew he would not be able to forget. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo’s funeral</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy almost didn’t show up. He didn’t want to go. But he did, and sat in between Ranboo and Wilbur’s ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t want to see Wilbur at all. To be fair, he didn’t want to see anyone but especially Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up and saw that the demon, BadBoyHalo, had started talking. He wasn’t really listening though, he tuned everyone out and started thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have gone against Tubbo. He should have just listened to him, stayed quiet and accepted his punishment. Then him and Tubbo wouldn’t have fought, and Tommy would have been there for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy wiped away his tears, and glanced around at everyone there. Wilbur looked confused, when did he not though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared straight ahead, and before he realized it, he was standing at the casket with Ranboo at his side. He placed a hand on the wooden box, he closed his eyes tightly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his red bandana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at BadBoyHalo and handed it over, “Please… put this in with him.” He requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon nodded, “Of course.” He shot a sympathetic smile at Tommy, taking the bandana carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared back down at the casket, hiding his face in his hands. He started to walk away quickly, leaving the funeral without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored the looks people would give him, he didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to have to say goodbye to his best friend for the last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran to the only place he could think of going, the bench. He sat down on his usual side of the bench, and hung his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a few days, he was all alone. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He let out a sigh as he fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nightmares and Ghost talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first half has some graphic(??) descriptions of gore so feel free to skip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy opened his eyes, finding himself surrounded by nothing but darkness. He was still on the bench, and there was something sitting beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly turned his head to see who was there, and his breath caught in his throat. “Tubbo?” He whispered, staring at the brunette who was looking ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t respond to him right away, but when he did speak, Tommy couldn’t make out what he was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy tilted his head, reaching over to rest a hand on his friends shoulder. In response to that, Tubbo turned to face him and Tommy screamed in horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood spilled out of Tubbo’s mouth, half of his face was rapidly decaying. Tubbo reached out for Tommy, saying something that sounded distorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s mouth gaped open, trying to get away. And then suddenly Tommy was opening his eyes again, he looked around. Tubbo was gone and he could see things clearly again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a sigh, resting his head in his hands. He sat there for at least a half hour, unable to get his nightmare out of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice caused him to jump, “Hi, Tommy!” Wilbur’s ghost greeted, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy hesitated before speaking, “Not good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Wilbur tilted his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo’s dead.” Tommy said simply, turning away to look at the sun setting. “Tubbo’s dead and I had a nightmare about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo’s dead..?” Wilbur asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy glared at Wilbur, “You were there for the funeral!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy gritted his teeth, “Why am I even talking to you? You don’t remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur frowned but he quickly smiled again, “I’ll try my best to remember this.. do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy hesitated but then nodded, “I do…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ghost sat down beside Tommy, all attention on the teenager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teenager in question was quiet for a few moments before speaking, “Do you think Tubbo will be a ghost, like you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know..” Wilbur shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither..” Tommy sighed. He didn’t know if he’d want Tubbo back as a ghost. No. He wants the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo back. “I miss him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it my fault?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur didn’t know what happened but he knew for a fact that was crazy, “Of course not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy glanced at the ground but then nodded. “Right.” He agreed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets one last visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>More and more days had passed, and Tommy was slowly but surely starting to get better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent most of his time sitting at the bench, or sitting at the place where Tubbo was buried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was seemingly alone at the grave, but an unmistakable voice proved that wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Tommy!” Tommy froze and turned to see Tubbo sitting beside him, a big smile across his face. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” He blinked, in shock. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I saw you alone and I was like, ‘that’s no good’ so I came to say hi!” Tubbo explained, “Oh yeah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo held out his hand, “I woke up wearing this…” He gestured to the red bandana in his hand. He glanced at Tommy and then handed out his green one, “So I want you to have this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo placed the green bandana on Tommy’s lap, “Gift for you.” He laughed slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, “Thanks…” He said with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo grinned, “No problem!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared at Tubbo’s face for one last time, still smiling slightly. “You look tired, Tubbo…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess.. I’m a little sleepy.” Tubbo nodded, thinking about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should rest now.” Tommy said, his voice barely a whisper, “I can take care of L’Manberg from here, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo opened his eyes, staring at Tommy. He nodded slowly, “Okay.” He hummed, sitting in silence for a few seconds. “Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy tilted his head, “Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced up at the sky, “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a soft chuckle, “Yeah..” He looked up at the sky as well, “I love you too, Toby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Tubbo had disappeared for the last time, leaving Tommy alone again. Tommy smiled, resting a hand on the gravestone before he stood up and walked back to L’Manberg. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>